1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to rolled sheet dispensers.
2. Prior Art
Rolls of household sheet materials such as paper towels and plastic wrap are typically placed in dispensers. A paper towel dispenser is typically comprised of a vertical rod attached to base. A roll of paper towel is slid onto the rod to be gradually unrolled. When removing a sheet of paper towel, most people pull out a sheet with one hand, hold the roll with the other hand, and tear off the sheet. A person who needs to use a paper towel often has hands covered in food, grease, dirt, etc. Grabbing the roll of paper towel during dispensing often makes the roll dirty. Further, the sheet is sometimes ripped at an angle instead of along the perforation.
A roll of plastic wrap is typically sold in a lightweight cardboard container with a built-in cutting blade. The container is thus also a dispenser. When removing a sheet of plastic wrap, the dispenser is held in one hand, and the sheet is pulled out and torn off with the other hand. A person who has been cooking often makes the dispenser dirty by grabbing it during dispensing. Further, the cardboard box is opaque, so that the remaining amount of sheet material cannot be seen.